


Unintentional Infatuation

by DreamWings231



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viceroy creates a love potion by McFist's demand and it ends up at the high school, making everyone fall in love at first sight. Can Randy escape the love madness or will fake love cloud his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction is Only the Start

Ch. 1 Attraction is Only the Start

“Viceroy!” screeched McFist, rampaging to the mad scientist currently relaxing under his holographic sun, cloaked in sun screen.

The inventor didn’t even spare a glance at the enraged cyborg, “I’m sorry, the evil genius you’re trying to call is on vacation; please call back in a week.”  Viceroy sipped his lemonade as McFist grinded his teeth, steam coming out of his ears.

“Stop this nonsense and help me! This is important!”

 “Another one of your plans to defeat the Ninja?” Viceroy said, removing his shades to give McFist an annoyed expression, “Because we both know how well that goes.”

McFist turned away from his partner and walked to the window, dramatically staring out in the distance, “No, this time it’s not the Ninja; far more important and dangerous.”

Realizing how serious the billionaire was acting, Viceroy turned the holo-projector off, “Is about you-know-who?”

“No, from what I’ve seen and what I predicted, the unexpected as occurred.” Absolute dread formed on McFist’s face.

“I’m still lost.”

The billionaire’s eyes turned moist, tears threating to fall, “My honey-bon is in love with that British boy band!”

Viceroy stared, deadpan, at this employer, “You need my help with your marriage?”

“Yes!” Waterfalls of tears flooded into a pool around McFist, “Marci won’t talk to me! She’s leaving toLondon with her friends to follow the boy band tomorrow!”

“Oh brother,” Viceroy began walking back to his holo-projector when McFist tackled him, crushing the dark skinned man, “Get off me!”

“Viceroy, please help me! Marci means the world to me; I can’t lose her to five Brits half my age!”

“Fine, I’ll help you," Viceroy pushed the billionarie off and got up, brushing away dust, "You’re lucky I’m not a fan of One Direction; too mainstream for my liking, those middle schoolers can have them.”

“Good, now stop your gibberish about directions and help me get my Marci!”

The duo walked to one of Viceroy’s inventing tables, “I’m been experimenting with pheromones for a while after seeing how effective Psycho-bot was by learning emotions, so I created this!” Viceroy proudly presented a vile containing pink liquid.

McFist stared back and forth from the vile to the mad scientist, “You actually made a love potion?”

“It’s not a love potion! It a chemical that influences the behavioral patterns on the target to make them desire the first thing they see.” The billionaire blinked slowly, not comprehending a word. “It’s like love in first sight, just not too drastic depending on how much is used. All you have to do is get Marci to smell a little bit and make sure you’re the first thing she sees.”

The cybernetic arm swiped the vile, “My plan is perfect.”

“Uh huh,” Viceroy rolled his eyes, “Your plan.”

-

“Oh sugar cube, I got a present for you!” McFist walked into his shared bedroom where Marci was packing her bags.

“Hannibal, if this is about how I’m creating some distance then I’m not listening. You’re always in your office or taking your workers to Woopie World!” Marci accused as she shut closed a suit case.

“You’re right, I’m always working but I got something for you,” cooed McFist and pulled out a small pink perfume bottle, “Custom made, sweetheart!”

“Really, you made this for me?” Marci hugged Hannibal and then sprinted some of the perfume on herself. A cloud of pink was inhaled by the mistress, leaving her dazed and her eyes flashed pink for a brief moment. “Hannibal, my giant teddy bear, you’re so thoughtful and romantic!” She wrapped her arms around her husband, placing multiply red lipstick marks on his face.

The spouses continued their moment on the bed, forgetting the bottle on the dresser. Then Bash barged into the room, “Yo mom, I need money. Ah, this is too gross for Bash!” The sixteen year old blinded his eyes with his hand while the other one searched the dresser for cash and carelessly gripped along with the love perfume. “Yeah, I got money but feeling icky!” With that being said, he ran out of the mansion and into the limo taking him to school. “That was so gross, I’m throwing up now!”

-

The bell for lunch rang as Bash began complaining to his group about the traumatic event he seen earlier with his friends just nodding along agreeing with every word he said. “Ah, the grossness is going back to my head! I’m gonna make a grumpy with my mouth!” Bash pushed away students and ran into a bathroom stall, chucking up his breakfast. Being decent once and flushing away the puke, Bash gargled sink water and started searching his bag for money, “I’m gonna need more money to buy stuff I don’t need. Hey what’s this?”

The bully inspected the perfume bottle with one eye and squeezed the cap, the perfume immediately caused Bash to drop the bottle and cover his nose after taking a small sniff, “This smells really girly!” The little bottle rolled out of the bathroom when Bash opened the door and bummed into a certain purple haired freshman. 

Caught off guard from the collision, Randy ramble apologies to not further anger the bully, “Bash, hey man I didn’t see you there. Well you look really nice today and oh look at the time, go to go!” Randy was about to jump into a run when Bash pulled his hoodie, lifting the freshman to have equal eye contact.

“You’re not a girl but you look pretty.” Howard and other students lingering in the hallway stared in bewilderment, all expecting an unfair fight, not Bash telling someone, no less a boy, that he was ‘pretty.’

Randy blinked, slowly processing the compliment, “Um thank you?” Blue eyes shifted from one shocked face to another, “Can you please put me down?”

The eleventh grader ignored the question, “Tell me your name.”

“I’m Randy,” Bash simply let go of the hoodie, causing Randy to fall on the floor with Howard helping him back up.

“Come on Cunningham!” Howard whispered, “Let’s get out of here!” The two freshmen ran to the cafeteria, out of Bash’s glaze that briefly turned pink.


	2. Love's in the Air

“What the juice just happen!” Purple hair was gripped and panic alarms went off in the ninja’s head, “Bash just called me pretty! That was just wonk!”

“Actually, he kind of called you a girl.” The ginger looked up from his lunch to see a heated glare, “Well he sort of did!”

Sighing in defeat of the non-existing battle, Randy hit his head on the lunch table, “This makes no honking sense.”

“Maybe there is no sense and you should just let it go, Cunningham,” Howard said while sneaking a French fry from Randy’s plate. “So the jerkiest guy in the school finds you good looking, at least it wasn’t the ugliest girl of the school.”

“Yeah but are you forgetting that Bash’s the stepson of my nemesis who’s always out to kill me!”

Nearly finishing all of the ninja’s fries, Howard mumbled, “That might have slipped my mind.”

“Really, that slipped your mind?” Randy straightened up and finally noticed his missing food, then stared unimpressed at his best friend, “At a time like this, you’re eating my lunch.” Eating his own lunch and half paying attention to Howard changing the topic to Grave Punchers, thoughts of the earlier event brewed. Bash’s actions seemed abnormal to Randy, almost Ninja abnormal, but then again, Norrisville is usually attacked by monsters, robots, or psychopathic people; there’s even a Mad Scientist University and a swamp filled with dangerous predators behind the school.

-

Long forgotten on the floor, kicked across half the school, the little perfume bottle was taken pity upon a certain baton twirler. “I’ve never seen this perfume at the mall,” muttered Theresa, “What about you Debbie?”

“Can’t say I have,” responded the smaller girl, flipping through her Spanish notebook, “Here, let me try.” Debbie sprayed decent amount of the perfume on herself, unaware that Stevens was behind her closing his locker. The pink aroma filled the two students’ noses.

“Sorry about that Stevens,” Theresa said when Stevens sneezed and looked at Debbie through his signature shades. “Debbie, what do you think of it?”

The straight A student blinked, “Right the perfume, it smells a bit odd.” Rubbing her eyes, Debbie stared at Theresa with a slight blush unnoticed by the baton twirler.

Before Theresa could comment the bell rang, “Well I should go, bye.” Theresa closed her locker and whispered into Debbie’s ear, “Oh and I think Stevens is giving you the eyes.” She giggled away at her friend’s red face, thinking it was for the trombone player.

Debbie touched her ear where her closest friend’s lips were so close to. A tap on her shoulder snapped her attention to Stevens, motioning her that they have to go to their shared class. Distracted by thoughts of the twirler, Debbie was unaware of Stevens’ arm around her shoulder, leading her down the hallways.

From across the corridor, watching Stevens’ display of affection was Flute Girl, glaring at the girl currently in the arms of the non-lamest band member. When the warning bell rang she stormed off to her class where the school’s triangle player tried to engage conversation with her.

“Flute Girl, are you listening? Why do you look angrier than usually are?” Bucky continued his assault of questions since the teacher was running late. Determined to get her attention, the blond resorted to outrageous exclamations, “Flute Girl, I have tickets for the Hunger Games movie. A spider’s on your head.  There’s a big fat monster right behind you.”

“Excuse me? I am not a fat monster!” Howard shouted and returned back to his conversation with a now giggling Randy.

Sighing, Bucky tried his last resort, “Lily DeGray.”

Flute Girl finally looked at Bucky, despite the irritated expression the triangle player considered it a victory, “What’s so important that you have to use my real name?”

“I just wanted to ask if you were all right.”

“Well,” Lily began, “Not really, I saw Stevens moving on to Debbie, and I know I said that I’m over him but I guess I’m not.” Bucky was about to comfort her until the teacher arrive and started the lesson.

-

“You insolent mortal!” Viceroy cowered behind the McFist’s desk, not daring to look at the Sorcerer’s gruesome, enraged face from the giant projector, “You’re supposed to bring destruction to the city but all you’re doing is useless projects that don’t benefit my escape!”

The Sorcerer growled at the scientist excuse, “Well we’re low on material shipment for the day so I can’t build a fully functioning robot.”

“I don’t care if you’re sorry excuse of monster is not ready! Send in something to destroy the Ninja!”

The face of chaos vanished leaving Viceroy to grumble, “This is how I’m spending my vacation, getting yelled at.” He typed on his McTablet, opening a floor panel lifting up a robotic lion. “I haven’t tested you yet but you’ll do. Now go destroy the Ninja, Leo-bot!”  Leo-bot roared to life as its red eyes turned on. The robot pounced and crashed through the wall, running towards the school.

Crumbles of the damaged wall created a dust cloud as McFist entered the office, “Viceroy, what did you do!”

“The Sorcerer wanted a robot, I sent a robot,” Viceroy noticed multiply of red lipstick marks on the billionaire’s face, “I see you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yep, thanks to that love potion, Marci can’t get her hands off of me,” McFist smugly said, “You should use it too since you’re never around the ladies.”

Viceroy glared at the growing ego of his boss, “I don’t need a love potion. Speaking of which, where is it?”

“I don’t know, but who cares, for once you made something that can’t go wrong!” McFist sat back in his chair, kicking his feet on his desk. The phone rang and right before McFist even greeted to whoever was on the other line, he immediately pulled the phone away from his ear. “Uh, hi Marci, is everything alright?”

Marci’s voice rambled nonstop about making evening plans and how wonderful a husband McFist is. Her rambling increased the cyborg’s ego and throughout the phone call, he wasn’t paying much attention until Marci said, “Oh and I think we should have more kids!”

“Yes sweetie, that sounds great, wait a minute what!” Panic was all over the billionaire’s face, “No Marci, we are not having more kids!” McFist slammed the on the receiver and looked at Viceroy for an explanation, “What did you do? I don’t want kids!”

“I told you, the perfume influences the pheromones, you probably used too much and it’s making her act so obsess with you.”

“Well make an antidote! Just imagine Bash having siblings.” Both men shudder at the idea of Bash teaching little children how to prank and irritate everyone.

“We’re low on shipment, I need either a week to start from scratch or the perfume to make antidote in more than an hour or two.”

“Viceroy, when you’re married, you find out that many things can happen within a week,” Advised McFist and then he yelled at the Robo-Apes, “Don’t just stand there! Find the love perfume!”

“You’re just lucky that the chemical’s contained in a cybernetic bottle that can’t be destroyed.” The evil scientist scoffed, “And I’m married to science.”

-

Observing his best friend’s nervous antics, Howard concluded, “You’re not dropping this situation with Bash are you.”

“Well it’s not every day that the school bully starts stalking you,” Randy counter and subtly looked over his shoulder to see Bash watching them, “This is so honking weird.”

“I never took you as homophobic, Cunningham,” the ginger commented. The occasion of talking about sexuality never arose between the two amigos; they were just bros at the start of the day and bros at the end of the day.

Randy brushed his hand through his hair, still frustrated as they walk out of the school, “I’m not, and I honestly don’t care about gender. It’s just that out of the whole school, Bash is the one who notices me. Also the fact he’s a complete jerk. Seriously, what the juice!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re the only one who noticed his cologne.”

“I never notice anyone’s cologne.”

“Oh, right, Ninja mind whip.”

Randy opened his mouth to further question about his previous mind whip until McFist’s Leo-bot ran to the front of the school, ripping Principle Slimovitz’s car.

The principle fell to his knees in devastation, “I just got it waxed!”

“Howard, its Ninja o-clock!” Randy dived into the brushes and searched his backpack for the mask. When he finally found it, his hoodie was pulled up by none other than Bash. “Bash, what the juice are you doing!”

“I’m the guy in steel that saves the weak girl in the dress from the monster!” The basketball player carried Randy over his shoulder and ran away with a group of other scared students. Once at a safe distance away from the terrorizing robot, most of the teens started to wail for the Ninja.

“Ninja, where are you?” Howard rhetorically asks to Randy, still on Bash’s shoulder. “Hurry up and start butt-whooping that robot!”

Devising no plan that would work, Randy pushed his body away from Bash to be position in his arms, “Hey Bash, I appreciate you taking me away from the monster but I need to go somewhere.”

The brunette blinked then determination was on his face, “No, I am not letting you get hurt Randy. You’re weak body needs to be protected.”

The Ninja glared at Bash, “Yeah, thanks for protecting my weak body. But still, I can’t stay here; you have to let me go!”

Doughtiness showed in Bash’s eyes yet he sighed, “Okay I’ll let you go.”

“Yes, thank you!” Then Bash once again dropped Randy, ungracefully landing on his butt, “You have to stop dropping me.” Sprinting away, Randy ducked behind a tree putting on the ninja mask. “It’s Ninja o-clock!” Ninja threw his scarf at a street light and swung in front of Leo-bot, “Someone has been a naughty kitty.”

Leo-bot roared, activating a missile pack firing at the warrior. Ninja dodged the first two that hit nearby cars and then threw light blue ninja balls, “Ninja cold balls!” The missiles froze in midair, crumbling before it hit the Ninja.

Students applauded as the battle continued, Leo-bot fired more weapons that ended up diced from the Ninja’s sword. At close range, Leo-bot pinned the Ninja down, powering electricity through its claws to shock the Ninja.

Once electricity stopped running though the Ninja’s bones, he groaned and quickly punched Leo-bot a good distance away. Leo-bot recovered and decided to attack the students, it tail split into two and grabbed Debbie and Julian.

The two freshmen screamed for the Ninja as he wrapped his scarf around Leo-bot’s neck and landed on its back. The cybernetic lion tried to shake the Ninja off as he cut the tail holding Debbie.

“You okay girl I don’t know?” Ninja asked as he got the tail off of Debbie.

“I’m good,” Debbie shakily said then shrieked, “It’s coming back!” Leo-bot was already mere feet away from the two, jaws wide open.

“Ninja push!” Ninja shoved Debbie aside and jumped over the running robot and grabbed on the tail trapping Julian. Enraged, Leo-bot snapped its jaws at Debbie but only able to dig its teeth into her backpack as Debbie ran away. “Huh, a robot lion eating my homework, that’s a first!” The bag was ripped in half, books and paper scattering, and stuck in Leo-bot’s mouth was a small perfume bottle. The robot’s head spun to face the Ninja and unintentionally squeezed the nozzle, spraying the aroma at the Ninja and Julian. As soon as perfume got into his nose, the Ninja sneezed it out, “What the juice was that?”

“It smells quite delectable,” Julian commented.

 

“You’re kind of cute when you say big words,” both the Ninja and Julian had red cheeks at the compliment, “I mean uh, Ninja slash!” His sword chopped off Leo-bot’s tail and jumped away and settled Julian down with the crowd of students. “It’s bath time kitty! Ninja chain sickle!” The chain sickle was thrown at a fire hydrate next to Leo-bot, cutting it in half making water to shoot up and land on Leo-bot, firing the robotic lion into defeat. Cheering was though the air as the Ninja tool one last glance at Julian then shouted, “Smoke bomb!”


	3. Illusions of the Heart

Ch. 3 Illusions of the Heart   
“Another win for the Ninja!” Heidi announced to her camera with a destroyed Leo-bot behind her, “The origins of these monster and robots attacks are still unknown but Norrisville doesn’t need to worry as long as the Ninja is here to defend. Thank you Ninja!” Heidi stopped recording and started to take pictures of the robot for her website and then noticed a pink perfume bottle in the grass, “Why would anyone throw away perfume?” She pocketed the perfume and began to walk home where her annoying brother and lame friend were expected to be at.   
As predicted, she heard them playing the time consuming game called Grave Puncher.   
“Ha, beat that Cunningham!” Howard victoriously yelled as his TV read ‘Winner: Player One.’ In the middle of his gloating he noticed Randy’s face not irritated but distressed. “Dude, if you’re that sad that I beat you then I’ll go easy next time.”  
“No, I’m not sad about the game,” Randy said as he leaned back on his beanbag, “By the way; I can so beat you any time I want!”   
The ginger relaxed into his own beanbag, drinking a can of McCoke, “So then what’s up?”  
“What would happen if I told you that I may or may not,” Randy unconfidently said as he pressed his fingers together, avoiding his eyes from his friend, “Have a crush on someone in school?”  
Howard choked a bit, spitting out some of his soda, “Wait, what? Okay first, you’re complaining about Bash and now you’re crushing on someone? Someone’s PMS-ing.”  
“Okay, I admit I’ve been acting a bit homophobic since Bash called me pretty and then right now I think I might like someone,” the distressed freshmen rubbed his temple, “I’m going into the Nomicon.”  
“Dude, the book’s just gonna confuse you even more.”  
“Well the Nomicon usually helps me out so it’s worth a shot,” the second the warrior opened the ancient book, his head collapsed on the page, mouth drooling and eyes crossed. Inside the pages, Randy fell, passing through clouds, all the while attempting to caught and eat them until he reached the ground, face planting on Japanese characters imprinted on the ground.   
Lifting his face up, Randy was faced with another puzzling lesson of wisdom, “Illusions of the heart may fool the mind but the heart’s desire is always true.” He stood up, frustrated and started to question his book mentor, “What the juice is that even supposed to mean? Okay, so you were right about nose knowing Amada is the Sorceress but this is Julian, I’m pretty sure he’s not an illusion and that’s true so that means my heart desire Julian?” The Nomicon’s only response is sending Randy out of the book and into reality.  
Focused onto the punching graves, Howard asked, “So did the book give you some wonk advice?”  
“Yes and I’m so confused that I’m not even in the mood to play Grave Puncher.”  
“Whoa, I didn’t think this is so serious. You really have a crush on someone?”  
“Yeah, hey it’s getting late, I should go home, see you tomorrow,” Randy packed up the Nomicon in his bag and went out the door.   
After punching pixelated graves for another hour, the freshman began to ponder on his best friend’s frustrations. During Ninja situations, Howard usually helps Randy out, depending if he caused it or not, most of the time he did, but the only time they dealt with a problem with girls was with Amada and that was a totally bomb, a really smelly and ugly one too.   
Sighing, Howard decided to do the one thing he always does, help out his best friend no matter how cheesed up or wonk the problem is. Or so he heard from the bro code and guy-ble.   
-  
Throwing himself face first on the top bunk, Randy groaned at his thoughts constantly wondering about Julian. He became yearning to see him, eager to get a touch of silk like hair, get the boy’s voice permanently stuck in his head, experience their arms entangled with each other, have his first kiss with someone amazing.   
“Holy cheese, I am totally love sick!” Randy confirmed and rolled over to his back, shoving a pillow on his face, muffling, “And I’m already sick of love!”   
The hallway light flooded into the dark lit room with a voice belonging to a tall purple haired, blue eyed women, “Randy, are you okay sweetheart?”   
Randy removed the pillow away, sitting up to look down at his mother leaning on the doorframe, “I good, kind of, no, not really actually.”   
Rachelle Cunningham frowned and climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed to sit beside her son, “Tell me what’s wrong. It’s not a fight with Howard is it? Because I know you’re mature enough to make up whatever happens between the two of you.”  
“No, Howard and I are fine.”  
“Is it my cooking? I promise, I’m reading the book.” Rachelle said jokingly, making the younger Cunningham chuckle with a shake of his head, “Good because I’m cooking Italian tonight. So, do you have a crush on someone?”   
Silence and a blush was her answer, “Maybe.”  
Arms wrapped around Randy, encasing his arms awkwardly and his face mushed into his mom’s neck, “My little boy has a crush! His very first crush!”  
“Mom, stop it!” Randy complained, trying to get out of the women’s grip with no success.   
The hug loosened and Rachelle cupped Randy’s chin to look at his face, smiling at how fast fourteen years have passed, “My baby is growing up so fast.”   
As soon as Randy saw her moist eyes, he immediately rambled, “Mom, don’t cry, I’ll always be you’re little boy. I just happen to have someone on my mind.”  
Rachelle blinked away any tears threatening to fall and began to tease, “Someone who you want to hug and kiss!”   
Red faced, Randy shouted, “Mom!”  
“Am I going to teach you about the birds and the bees?”  
“Mom!”  
-  
Lily felt dead, filled with emptiness but also with pain. After the lion robot was defeated, she witnessed Stevens checking Debbie for any injuries. He wasn’t being his usual mocking trombone playing self. Instead he acted like he deeply cared for the smaller freshman, becoming a different person just for one girl.   
A girl who was deemed better than a mere band girl.  
The flutist buried herself in her blankets more, attempting to set her mind at ease for the sake of sleep but her mind was too preoccupy of insecurities of her love life. She knew it would be best to let go of her silly crush but it still hurts to see Stevens infatuated by someone.   
It hurt to just be labeled as a band geek. It hurt to have a crush on someone you’ll never have.   
At the back of her head, she reminded herself about Bucky. He was the one guy who would want to talk to her and even made her a song for Christmas, despite how horrid it was. When they first started becoming friends, Lily crossed the idea of dating Bucky but they were in high school, nearly all couples weren’t endgame and ended badly with broken hearts, she didn’t feel ready for a relationship with a friend.   
But here she is, crushed and depressed about a boy who doesn’t give her a second glance. (Which was hard to tell due to his signature shades.)  
Envy and sadness overloaded her heart but also anger.  
-  
Down below, hidden from the setting sun and from any technology, the Sorcerer was sleeping in his hammock snoring with his rat friend curled up on his stomach. In the middle of a deep snore, he sat straight up, white eyes wide open, nose sniffing the air, and in the progress, awaking an annoyed rat.   
“What is this wonderful smell?” The green creature inhaled more of the scent and sighed with a chaotic grin, “Tears, envy, jealousy, and hatred! Oh how wonderful!” He was about to whisk the miserable aroma to his orbs to stank his pawn then paused, “No not yet, it’s pain is almost at the boiling point, I’ll let the human suffer more.”   
The rat stared deadpan at the chained villain as continued talking to himself and sniffing the air. “Oh this is better; more misery is in the air. Doubts, fear of rejection, angry to be loved,” the sorcerer said happily then dully noted, “Confusion, that’s not entertaining, but what this? Constant rejection from one of my usual pawns. This shall be very entertaining.”


	4. The Pain of Love

"Okay Cunningham, you can do this you can so do this!" Randy repeated as he pressed his back against the corner of the hallway and slowly peeped over the edge to see the gothic boy at his locker. The ninja's heartbeat excelled, sweat forming in his palms.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or what?"

A squeak shrieked out of Randy's mouth as he jumped, bracing himself more against the wall, "Howard! What the juice was that for?!"

"You've been stalking Goth boy since the first bell and it's already lunch, I need to ear! Also people will start to notice your spying," Howards stated, "You know; if people actually noticed us."

"Whatever Howard, right now I'm just going to talk to Julian."

"You're hiding behind the wall."

"I'm going to!" Randy said with a burst with courage. The freshman took a deep breath and marched towards the Gothic boy.

Until a stanked student came out of another hallway, smashing the rows of lockers, destroying the walls, and chasing away screaming students. Amongst the crowd, Julian dashed pass Randy before he could utter a word to his crush.

With Julian out of his sight, Randy fell to his knees, gripping his hair with both hands, crying out in frustration, "Oh come on!"

Howard awkwardly patted his shoulder, "There, there Cunningham."

* * *

Mere minutes before the monster was stanked, Debbie shut her locker to see her best friend behind it, "Hi Theresa."

"Hi Theresa? That's all you got to say?" The baton twirler asked rhetorically, "Debbie, you were nearly eaten by that robot yesterday!"

"Robot and monster attacks happen nearly every day," The shorter one said deadpan as she began walking away until a hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her to face Theresa.

"I know that, but I was really worried about you," The purple haired student said, her eyes watering, "I wasn't even close to you when that robot attacked, I was helpless and was about to watch you die; it felt like my heart almost stopped."

"Theresa," Debbie whispered then quickly embraced the other, "You don't know how much you mean to me. I don't want to leave you!" She began sobbing quietly in the empty hallway. Arms wrapped around her small frame, kissing her head in attempt to soothe the small girl.

* * *

At the entrance of the band room, Flute Girl saw Stevens leave the band's safe heaven with his trombone but also a bouquet of roses.

With no logically thought in her head she chased after him, leaving Bucky behind in sadness right when he was about to say a zing. Catching up to the trombonist, Lily called out, "Stevens!" the brunette stopped and looked at the flutist. "You didn't play a single mocking trombone note all day, are you okay?" Lily glanced at the bouquet and asked, "What's with the roses?" Despite the question, in her heart, she already knew the answer.

Stevens tucked his instrument under his armpit and pulled out the card from the red string tying the roses together. On the card read, 'To Debbie, From Stevens.'

"Oh," Lily replied, her heavy heart weighting more with pain, "Well I bet she'll love them."

Seeing her misery, Stevens pulled out a rose from the twelve flowers and handed it to Lily. She froze from the act of kindness as her crush walked down the empty corridor, staring at the rose, she began to smile. That is until a broken voice spoken.

"Lily," she turned around and became face to face with Bucky, his eyes empty of his usually joy and filled with sadness, "You'll probably hate me when I say this but he doesn't love you."

Gripping on the rose, Lily glared at her friend, "Don't you think I already know that! Who in their right mind will honest to god like me?"

"That's not the point," Bucky said, glaring as well, "You keep on pinning over him when you know you have no chance! You'll just break your heart if you get too close to him."

"I don't need you to tell me that my heart will break or not, you of all people should know when to quit! You follow me around, give me obnoxious presents, yet you still try to get me to like you!"

"Stop being a wonking hypocrite! Just look at yourself, no guy in the school gives you the attention like I do!"

The two band mates continued their arguing; completely unaware of the green stank around them, swirling into a tornado only to be absorbed into the two monsters that stood in the students' place.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes!" The Sorcery gleefully yelled as his voice echoed in his cave prison. "Such a delicious anger! Oh a fight between two friends, how wonderful this is!" He spun in circle, high from the stank, "It's so much fun for me when love shatters hearts into a million pieces. Love brings rejection, pain, anger," The Sorcery listed then his white eyes glowed brighter as his lips formed a cruel smile, "And my personal favorite, death!"


	5. Consequences of Love

**Consequences of Love**

The two students watched the two stanked monster rampage the hallway, destroying the walls and window as other students evacuated the building.

"Okay, who's the monster now?" Howard questioned in annoyance, "I know this is high school and all but come on! Do we really get sad or angry enough to get stanked?"

Tilting his head and rubbing his hairless chin, Randy watched the monsters tackle each other, "I think it's Flute Girl and Bucky."

Rolling his eyes, Howard crossed his arms, "Of course it's Hensletter. That guy has a lot of problems."

"Well, right now, his main problem is being stanked," Randy ran to an open locker, "It's Ninja O'clock!" He shut the locker closed then pulled on the Ninja mask, kicking the locker off it's hinges and jumping in front of the stanked students. "Alright, Flute Girl, Bucky, not sure what got you to get stanked but I will get you guys back to normal!" The stanked forms of Flute Girl, a green skinned version of a T-Rex, and Bucky, a purple colored fish-with-arms-and-legs looking monster, stared at the Ninja, roared, then both threw a punch at the warrior.

The impact knocked the Ninja passed two hallways, into the main corridor where a handful of the students were evacuating out of the school.

The Ninja groaned as he pushed himself up from the small cater he was in. "Ninja!" Looking up, the warrior saw Julian ran up to him, helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally, cute boy-that-I-don't-know," Julian's cheek's blushed as the two of them stood in awkward silence until the stanked monsters crashed in. "Okay, you need to get out of here, only someone with experience in monster fighting such as myself is able to stop them."

"Ninja," Julian said, watching the monsters square off in the center of the koi fish mural.

"I know you're probably scared right now but don't worry. I'm here to," the wind was knocked out of the Ninja's chest as Flute Girl's tail swung at him, knocking him though the pillars as she and Bucky tackled each other.

Julian ran up to the new crater the Ninja made, "Ninja! Are you okay?"

Groaning, the Ninja weakly sat up, "I'm totally fine. I got everything under control, but you need to leave." Julian was about to protest but the Ninja determinedly yelled, "Go! I need you to be safe!" The Goth frowned but eventually ran out the school doors.

"Ninja!" Howard ran up to the warrior, "Dude, I saw everything and may I just point out, you flirted with Goth boy and got knocked out like a wimp. Fail, Cunningham. Epic. Fail."

"Would you just get out of here!"

"I'm just saying," the ginger said, following the order.

In the midst of the conversation, the brawl of the stanked proceeded.

Bucky landed a fury of punches on Lily's torso, leaving the she-monster growling with anger and chomping on Bucky's arm. With her fangs trapping the arm in her mouth, Lily swung Bucky left and right like a rang doll as Bucky screamed but manged to punch her eye, resulting her to recoil and roar in pain, freeing the purple monster.

The pain in her eye barely subsided but Lily's main focus was to attack. She head butted Bucky into the rows of lockers and in return, Bucky kneed her throat, pressuring Lily's windpipe, resulting her to stagger backwards but her growls intensified. The monsters shared a heated glare and lunged at each other, doing what ever they can to bring pain.

"Hello?" The only bystander yelled, trying to get the monsters' attention but to no avail, he was ignored. "Okay, fine, ignore me! Ninja Cold Balls!" On contact, the monsters were covered in ice, Bucky's fist in the air ready to punch and Flute Girl's tail choking Bucky. But to his surprise, the monster broke free of the ice and returned to their rampage.

"Okay, this would be easier if I just de-stank them!" In the Ninja's eyes, multiply colored arrows pointed at the rose clutched in Flute Girl's hand. "So that's it!" The Ninja sprinted up the stanked flutist's back, somersaulting over her head, twisted his body and diced the rose, "Ninja Rose Slice!"

The green air was knocked out of the two band members, reverting back to their normal form, collapsing in exhaustion.

"Alright! Another victory and life saved!" The Ninja fist pumped that air and noticed Bucky getting up and to kneeing Flute Girl.

* * *

Bucky approached Lily as she picked up her sliced rose, red petals falling, "Lily, I'm sorry for what I."

"Save it," she interrupted and bitterly stated.

"Whoa," the Ninja muttered, "Drama. So, I'm just gonna." Seeing that the two students weren't paying him any attention, he whispered, "Smoke Bomb."

As if there was no Ninja in the room, Lily continued, "You were just speaking your mind. And you know what? It's true." The brunette walked up to the blond, glaring, "No guy would give me attention like other girls, I completely understand that." Lily shoved the bare rose into his hands and turned away.

"That's not what I meant," he tried to say as Lily ignored him.

"It doesn't matter. Love is useless in high school, it's all just petty emotions; a show for others. I just wasn't strong enough to resist it and just look at where it got me!" Lily gestured her arms around the destruction of the school. "Just leave me alone." Lily stormed out of the school with dead eyes and an empty heart.

Bucky walked out of the school and looked down at the rose. Sighing, Bucky tossed the rose in a trash can, accepting the fact he lost someone important to him.

* * *

"Yes half the school is destroyed but I think this went well for the Ninja," Randy declared proudly as a piece of rumble fell behind him, "Better than usually."

"Whatever you say, Cunningham," Howard said, unimpressed the pointed across the courtyard, "Also, I think I see your crush."

Randy smiled at the sight of the Gothic boy and began walking to his direction. Until a certain basketball player threw the freshman over the his broad shoulder, "Bash! Why are you always doing this!"

"You owe me a date!" Bash yelled back as he headed towards a limo waiting in front of the school.

Failing his arms around, Randy cried out, "When did I owe you anything?!"

"Since I saved from that robot. I deserve a date for protecting your cute butt."

"My cute what?" The freshman repeated, astonished and a bit disturbed by the complement from the bully. Shaking his head, getting his head wrapped around the situation, Randy called out for help, "Howard, help me!"

A couple feet away from them, Howard was counting money, "No can do. Sorry but I'm managing the betting pool of you two."

"Really, you're gambling on my love life!"

"You make it sound like you have one before Bash called you pretty."

"Hey!" Randy yelled, insulted by his friend but also as Bash threw him inside the McFist limousine.

"Just think of all the video games I can buy," the ginger mumbled to himself as he counted his money. He looked up to see the limousine driving off with Randy's screams for help were barely heard. Processing what just happened, Howard's jaw dropped, "Randy's going on a date with Bash!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Strange Side Effects

“Don’t worry,” Howard huffed as he slowly jogged to the McFist Mansion, “Randy, I’ll save you!” The ginger teen reached the top of a hill on the outskirts of downtown to see the mansion more than ten miles away. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Unknown to the ginger, a shadow loomed behind him.

“Why did it,” Howard panted, wiping his sweaty forehead, “Get colder right now?”

“We have something to discuss, Weinerman,” a voice snarled, dragging Howard by the back of his shirt.

Flailing his arms and his butt dragging on the ground, Howard screamed out, “What is going on!”

* * *

 When the limo stopped at the front steps of the McFist mansion, Bash kicked open the car door and tried to pull Randy out.

“Come on, purple cutie!” Bash whined, grabbing Randy by the ankles as the freshman held on to dear life on the door handle.

“No! Bash, just let me go!” The poor boy pleaded but unfortunately for him, Bash’s brute strength somehow overpowered his ninja strength.

To his surprise, Randy was picked up by the collar of his shirt, face to face with an angry Bash. “Randy, me and you are going to eat food together and you will have a weird-gooey feeling inside you when we talk about me.”

At that moment, Randy knew something was wrong. Bash never took anything too personally other than his pranks but right now, Bash had this raw anger in his pink eyes.

Pink eyes. _Pink_. Eyes. Randy froze for a second as Nomicon arrows wrote the obvious problem in the air, “Bash, do you have pink eyes or am I seeing things?”

Abruptly, Bash dropped Randy and laughed, “You say weird things.” As Bash grabbed Randy’s hand dragging him inside, the Ninja noticed the jock’s eyes go back to normal.

Minutes passed and Randy found himself awkwardly sitting across Bash at a wooden dinner table with a bunch of pizza pies that look really fancy, if it was possible to make pizza look fancy.

Despite the six star pizzas, Bash sloppily ate. And it became more awkward when Randy overheard the robotic staff comment on the situation.

“I do not compute,” a robot ape scratched his head, “When did Bash take interest in dating? A better question, who would have any romantic desire for him?”

Another robot ape, filing it’s pink nails said, “I don’t care but if he marries the other boy that means Bash will not have children with his genetic stupidity.”

“That is good; they must adopt a child with brain activity greater than Bash.”

A third robot piped in, “Unless Bash wants science to make it possible for male impregnation.”

Randy internally groaned and pulled up his hood in shame, muttering, “This cannot get any worse.”

“Marci, let me go, I smells pizza!”

Randy dropped his forehead against the table. Worse day ever. Of all time.

The grand oak doors were pushed forward, crushing an unlucky robot against the wall as McFist stormed in with a Marci clinging to his human arm. He sat at the head of the table, his wife still latched to him, and was about to take a bite of pizza when he noticed Randy. “Um, who are you?”

“He’s my girlfriend,” Bash stated, shoving a bacon pizza in his mouth.

Randy didn’t lift up his head when the awkward silence began, but McFist leaned over and asked, “This is a joke, right?”

The freshman slouched back into his chair, “No, it’s a living nightmare.”

“Awe, this is so cute!” Marci squealed and nuzzled her face with McFist’s beard, “With Bashford and his boyfriend getting together it gives of time for us to go on more dates!”

“Marci, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” McFist hesitantly said but was interrupted when Marci cupped her hands around his cheeks.

“Oh Hannibal,” the blonde spoken with a vile chill, “You better be suggesting a spectacular date for us and not cowering away from me like you usually do.” The woman brushed her thumb against McFist’s beard, “It’d be such a shame if your precious bread is shaved, wouldn’t it?”

The man froze at the mere thought of his pride and honking joy, his beard, being taken away from him. Losing his beard basically mean losing the most perfect child he’ll ever have.

McFist trembled more when Marci started muttering, “Hmm, without the beard, there will be one less layer between us.”

Randy watched the strange situation as his archenemy cried for help, “Viceroy!”

Immediately, a mobile McTV wheeled up to the billionaire and the monitor blinked on, in his lab Viceroy asked, “What now?”

“Find the perfume! She’s threatening my baby!”

“Your moustache?” Viceroy commented, rubbing his own facial hair, “She really is going crazy for you.”

“Just get the perfume!”

“You’re the one who lost it!” Viceroy yelled, “And by my calculations, things are only going to get crazier!”

“What does that even mean?” The billionaire asked when suddenly Marci got up to his face.

The lady of the house hissed, “Hannibal, why must you always continue your work when we’re together, you should only focus on me!”

“Viceroy, I think I see what you mean,” McFist replied, his face paling at the sight of an angry woman, and waved his arm at Randy’s direction, “This is crazier than Bash having a boyfriend.”

“Come again? Bash having a what now?” The McTV zoomed pass McFist until the screen was in front of Randy. “When did this happen?”

The teen signed, “Yesterday.”

“Wow a lot can happen in only two days,” McFist commented.

Pondering, Viceroy theorized, “Wait did you say yesterday? By any chance you’ve seen a pink perfume bottle?”

“I saw something like a pink bottle when the Ninja fought that robot earlier today,” Randy admitted, covering up his Ninja identity, “Also before I got here, Bash’s eyes turned pink for a second when I got him mad.”

“Pink eyes?” The mad scientist questioned, “Oh boy, this does not sound good.”

“Why, Bash needs contacts?” McFist guessed.

“No, this is obviously the defects of the love perfume!” Viceroy quickly scribbled notes on one of the transparent whiteboards by his lab table, “From what I’ve learn, Marci and Bash have become more possessive to whatever they think they desire, meaning you and the boy.”

“People desire me; I’m the most beloved man in Norriville.” Viceroy and the Ninja rolled their eyes.

“Anyway, they probably used a lot of amount of the perfume, making their heads only have a one track mind of the person they like;” Viceroy examined his notes, “At this rate, their hormones will be in charge of their brain like an animalistic instinct.”

“Hey,” Bash shouted gaining the males attention while Marci was occupied with nuzzling the crook of her husband’s neck, “You should make me a pizza with my boyfriend’s face.”

Randy bonked his head against the table, “At least he called me a boy.”

* * *

Even though the school bell was destroyed, everyone at the school knew it was time to leave. In the crowd of students leaving, a certain gothic teen wandered away on the sidewalk.

Zooming pass Julian, a familiar McFist limo drove off with muffled screaming that may or may not belong to a certain purple haired freshman, Julian scratched his head, “What was that?”

Ignoring whatever just happened, Julian continued strolling through the city, his thoughts wondering off to mentally listing his homework to the Ninja of Norrisville. While his feet were on autopilot, Julian took out his cell phone to stare admirably at the screenshot of masked warrior from one of the many Ninja blogs on a website called Kartwheel.

Further into his daydream, Julian didn’t take his eyes off his phone when accidentally bumping into a bystander. The gothic teen lost his balance and collapsed over the ginger girl, losing his grip on the phone.

“Get off me!” the ginger yelled shoving Julian off her when his face was smashed against her neck, uncomfortably close to her chest. Out of anger and embarrassment, she took out a small, pink bottle and sprayed it at Julian, “Don’t even think about getting close to me ever again!”

The spray created a cloud of lightish-red and both teens inhaled the sweet scent. Julian didn’t spare a glance at the girl, glaring at the scratched screen of his phone and the glitch image of the Ninja. “It was an accident and I don’t have a beautiful picture of my darling Ninja!”

Julian stormed off, thinking how gingers have no souls and then his thoughts wandered off to a ginger he knew who was always too close to the Ninja for Julian’s comfort.

After all, Julian thought, only he should be by the Ninja side. The Goth continued thinking of Howard’s relationship with the Ninja and never noticed his eyes turning pink in his phone screen’s reflection.

Back with the ginger, Heidi coughed at the strong scent of the pink cloud, “That was not my pepper spray.” Heidi continued coughing since her throat remained dry.

“Hey,” a voice said, handing a water bottle in the ginger’s line of vision, “You look like you really need it.”

Heidi received the bottle and started consuming the content. After drinking about half the bottle, she recapped it and handed it to its owner, “Thanks, you’re Morgan, right?”

“Yeah, that me,” the purple haired dancer confirmed, “And you’re Heidi, the girl with the Me-Cast, it’s not a bad show. I watch it sometimes.”

“Thanks I guess,” Heidi said, unsure on why her heat beat was fast and why she was nervous talking to an attractive girl.

“Well, bye.” Morgan began walking away, blowing a bubble with her gum.

“Wait! I um,” Heidi trailed off and blushed nervously, feeling Morgan’s eyes on her as Heidi managed to say, “I’m looking for a new segment on my show and well, maybe I could interview you and your dance team?”

Morgan blew another bubble and popped it, “Yeah sounds good, how about tomorrow at the one, we could met up at the Neo Ice Cream Kingdom.”

“Yeah, it’s a date,” Heidi immediately regretted her words, her cheeks burning as she attempted to correct herself, “I mean, not a date, I mean meeting, appointment, um interview, right it’s an interview.” Heidi rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, “Totally not a date.”

“Heidi,” the ginger looked up at the smirking dancer who shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind it being a date.” Morgan didn’t wait for a response and processed to walk away, leaving a blushing, nervous ginger speechless and confused with her sexual orientation and why she thought that her smirk was really hot.

* * *

Julian continued his wandering path through the city, only focusing on his ruined image of the Ninja of his damaged phone.

“My darling Ninja,” he muttered, rubbing his thumb against the digital Ninja’s cheek, “Such a shame that soulless ginger tampered with your glorious picture.” An orange blob in front of Julian distracted to look up from his phone, “Oh, it’s Howard. It’s quite an eyesore to constantly see him by my Ninja.” Julian glared at the ginger that was slowly running to the top of the hill, saying something along the lines of saving his best friend. “Why does he always follow the Ninja? Howard shouldn’t be worthy of being even in a close proximity of my Ninja!”

The Goth boy walked behind Howard, his shadow looming over the smaller teen.

“Why did it get colder right now?” the ginger panted.

Julian snarled, “We have something to discuss, Weinerman.” He dragged Howard away and to the isolated garbage area behind the arcade place.

“What is going on?” Howard got out of Julian’s grip and was faced with a pair of glaring, pink eyes.

“You back away from my Ninja, Howard Weinerman,” Julian scowled, radiating a dark aura around him, “You always have to get in trouble and have the Ninja focus on you!”

Howard stepped away from the creep, “Look, I’m not trying to steal the Ninja’s attention from you,” being the idiot he is, the ginger blurted, “It’s not my fault that the Ninja saves me whenever a monster attacks!”

“Then maybe the Ninja shouldn’t save you at all! My Ninja should be lavishing me with affection and love but no,” Julian began twitching and stepped closer to Howard, “imbeciles like you clumsily put yourselves in harms ways and need the Ninja to save you.

“Well, it is the Ninja’s job,” Howard nervously commented, backing away from the sight of Julian twitching. It didn’t help that buildings’ shadows gave Julian the presence of horror. “Also you don’t have to be involved with everything the Ninja does, right?”

Julian grinned madly at Howard, grabbing him by the shoulders, “You don’t understand, my purpose for being on this world is to be the mother of the Ninja’s children.”

Howard was utterly disturbed at Julian’s crazy, obsessed behavior, “Um, you’re gonna need surgery for that or something else.” He cautiously took Julian’s pale hands off him and ran away.

Pink eyes glared at the escaping figure, “Weinerman, you better know that the Ninja is mine!”

With Howard, he texted Randy, skimming over the messages his friend sent for help and replied, _‘Dude, you should give up on your crush on Julian. Trust me, it will not end up good.’_


End file.
